Viola's letters
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Jasmine is killed when Jabbar is 14, and Viola is 4. Crosby is kidnapped by the murderers. Viola doesn't know her dad was kidnapped. She thinks he abandoned her and Jabbar. This is the letters that Viola writes to her mom over the years. I own nothing except for Viola and Miss Haddie, who is the orphanage lady.


Viola - age 5

It's been a year mommy

I really really miss you

Jabbar and Miss Haddie says your safe now

In a beautiful place called Heaven

I learned how to swim this summer

I can even open my eyes,

when I'm underwater

Can you see me? I miss you mommy

I started kindergarten this year

I carry a picture of us,

in my princess lunch box

You are the greatest mommy

Is it true you're not coming back

* * *

Viola - age 6

It's been two years mommy

I really miss you

I try not to cry

Jabbar and Miss Haddie says it's ok

I know you don't like it when I cry

You never wanted me to be sad

I miss you mommy

* * *

Viola - age 7

It's been three years mommy

I really like math,

but reading is hard

I found out I'm dyslexic

Also I don't need to sleep with a light on

I try not to cry mommy,

but it still hurts

Can you see me?

I miss you mommy

* * *

Viola - age 8

It's been four years mommy

Jabbar aged out of the orphanage a few months ago

I miss him so much

Why did daddy leave Jabbar and I?

Didn't he want us?

I really miss you

I love you mommy

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 9

It's been five years mommy

I'm in fourth grade now

I made the honor roll

I hope you're proud of me

Can you see me?

I try not to be sad

but it still hurts

I hope you know you're my hero

I love you so much

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 10

It's been six years mommy

reading is still hard,

but I'm working really hard too

I got adopted last year

I hope you're happy for me

Can you see me?

Look out for Jabbar and daddy,

wherever they are

I really miss you

I love you mommy

* * *

Viola - age 11

It's been seven years mommy

Jabbar visited me a few months ago

He told me daddy was kidnapped

We found daddy

He said he was sorry

I forgave him

I still really miss you mommy

I love you mommy

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 12

It's been eight years mommy

I want to be a dancer when I grow up

Just like you

I hope I make you proud

I never want to disappoint you

I love you mommy

Can you see me?

My adoptive parents are sharing custody of me with daddy.

I'm glad my daddy can be a part of my life

I wish you were here too

* * *

Viola - age 13

It's been nine years mommy

I'm a teenager now

I miss you now more than ever

I started my period last month

I need you mommy

I love you mommy

Are you sure you're now coming back?

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 14

It's been ten years mommy

I miss you so much

I need you to teach me about my changing body

even though I have my adoptive mommy, Piper

its not the same, mommy

I need you

I'm interested in boys now

I have a crush on a boy in my class.

His names is Ryan Morrison

I need you to tell me what to do

I think about him all the time

I even dream about him

Can you see me?

I love you, mommy

* * *

Viola - age 15

It's been eleven years mommy

I still miss you

I started thinking about colleges

I want to go to SJU (San Jose University)

I'm going to major in business economics

and minor in dance

Daddy and Jabbar say they miss you too

Can you see us?

We love you, mommy

* * *

Viola - age 16

It's been twelve years mommy

I just got my learner's permit

Daddy and Papa (Leo) are teaching me to drive

It's a lot of fun

I still miss you though mommy

I wish you were here with us

I love you mommy

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 17

It's been thirteen years mommy

I started applying to colleges

I hope I get into SJU

I hope I make you proud in everything I do

I love you mommy

I never want to disappoint you.

Can you see me?

I miss you mommy

* * *

Viola - age 18

It's been fourteen years mommy

I graduated high school

And I got accepted to SJU

I'm so happy

I hope you're proud of me

I love you so much mommy

Can you see me?

I really miss you mommy

* * *

Viola - age 19

It's been fifteen years mommy

I dating a wonderful man named Brennan

I love him and he loves me

I'm so happy

I hope you are always watching over me

I love you mommy

I really miss you

Can you see me?

* * *

Viola - age 20

It's been sixteen years mommy

Brennan and I are engaged

I'm pregnant and I'm having a baby girl

I'm going to name her Jasmine Grace

I hope that makes you happy

I always want you to be happy

I miss you and love you mommy

Can you see me? Are you still watching over me?

* * *

Viola - age 25

It's been twenty-one years mommy

Are you still watching over me?

Sorry I haven't wrote in five years

I've been busy

My daughter, Jasmine Grace was born a week after my wedding

She makes her daddy and I so happy

She really is a joy and is the happiest child I've ever seen

but she is a handful and she keeps us on our toes

I still love her though

and I love you too mommy

I miss you

Can you see me?


End file.
